1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing a graphite material and a graphite material.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been known a method for producing an isotropic graphite material, which includes a step of filling a molding raw material into a rubber case and a molding step of applying uniform hydrostatic pressure on the rubber case via a solvent from all directions (refer to JP-A-562-108721). The molding method of applying uniform hydrostatic pressure from all directions is called cold isostatic press molding (CIP molding).
In JP-A-562-108721, a finely pulverized mixture (kneaded product) of coke powder and a binder or fine green coke powder having low anisotropy is used as the molding raw material.
The disclosure of JP-A-562-108721 is incorporated herein by reference.
The graphite material obtained by the CIP molding described in JP-A-562-108721 can be decreased in anisotropy of the material, compared to a graphite material obtained by uniaxial molding (embossing molding or extrusion molding). However, in recent years, the graphite material obtained by the CIP molding has increased in size, and it has been considered to be difficult to obtain a uniform material free from or reduced anisotropy throughout the material.